The Tabby Stripes/Book 1
Bit of explaination: Not the BloodClan or ThunderClan you know. BloodClan attacks the four clans to take the forest, but all four clans are fighting as one and all of them are OCs, none from the series. Takes place in the old forest. Chapter 1 A small, brown she-kit with black tabby stripes padded along with the group of BloodClan. She smelled battle coming, it was just an instinct she'd caught on from being raised in this place. Full of bloodthirsty rogues who kill whomever annoys them and do what they please, as long as their leader approves. She was so excited. The leader of BloodClan wanted to take over the clan territories so they could have the entire forest! This was her first battle, and she planned on winning it. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of battle, blood, and possible victory. "Spear!" a voice called. The tabby she-kit looked around and saw a cat who looked almost exactly like her. He was a tom and was covered in scars, but the relation was unmistakable. "Spear, I've told you to wait in the back." "I know, father." the kit sighed and padded away, for, as she just noticed, they were finally approaching the battlefield. The kit's father had ordered she stay in the back so she didn't get in the way, but she was going to jump in if they needed reinforcments. She joined other kits, who hid behind a log in some mud so as to disguise their scent, and peered aorund at the cats going out to battle. "Spear!" a voice whispered. Spear looked over and a light gray she-kit about her age with similar eyes. "Hiya, sis." Spear whispered back. "We gonna win this?" Spear's sister grinned sinisterly. "Yep. We gonna spill some blood?" "Yep." Spear's smile grew even bigger. "Maybe we'll even kill someone." "And if we kill enough, the leader might even let us work for him, like father does!" Spear and her sister did a sort of high-five with their paws and turned their gaze down to the battlefield. In the short amount of time had spent speaking, the battle was going downhill for them. Well, in a sense, it was going uphill. They were fighting in a valley below, and the kits were sitting on a hill. The fight was literally rolling up the hill towards them, the clan cats starting to drive BloodClan away. Then Spear's eyes caught a trickle of blood. Blood was something she saw often, and it wasn't a big deal. But when she realized its source, she ran down towards the battle, claws out and sharp with a battle cry rising out of her throat. The blood was dripping out of her dead father's throat. Spear leaped into the fray, attacking a sand-colored apprentice she-cat. She bit down hard on her back, but she was simply a kit. She was flung off easily, slamming into a large tom. She wrapped herself around his paws, slicing at his tendons. The tom let out a cry of pain. The only thing Spear felt was claws ripping through her, the sensation of being tossed through the air, then nothingness. Chapter 2 Spear's eyes blinked open. Where was she? It didn't smell like blood or death at all in here. In fact, it smelled like something so incredably sweet. She had never smelled it before, and didn't know what it was. She was laying on some sort of soft nest, one that she never had in BloodClan. She had a weird feeling in her that she didn't quite understand... She felt safe and clean. She felt so fear, despite being in an unknown place. She felt as though nothing bad would happen if she just stayed where she was. "Awake, are we?" Spear rolled over in her nest, which was made of moss, to see a fluffy tortiseshell she-cat with leaves stuck in her fur. She held a scoop-shaped leaf that was full of various plants, but set it carefully in front of Spear when she spoke. All around was stone, with small cracks in the rock where more plants were stuck inside. "About time. You know, Coolstar told me to toss you out if you didn't wake up by this afternoon. Good thing you did, Fluffypelt would have been heartbroken." Spear remained silent, staring at the she-cat. The stranger kept speaking. "Fluffypelt is the whole reason you're safe and sound. Her mate is the one that almost killed you, and she threw an absolute fit about it. She was saying how 'it wasn't the kit's fault, she doesn't know better!', and insisted you come back here to be treated. And wow, I think Coolstar would rather have thrown himself in the gorge than let you come here, but Fluffypelt is his daughter and he knows how often she's right. And as a close friend of hers, I can say that's pretty often." while she spoke, the stranger padded about, grabbing different plants and sorting them into different cracks, every once in awhile pulling out some leaf and adding it to the bundle in front of Spear. "I doubt he'll let you stay in the clan. Even if he does, the whole clan knows you're from BloodClan and will hate you for it. Oh, I shouldn't be saying such things to a kit, now should I?" the stranger stopped and looked to Spear. "What's your name, little one?" she asked. "Spear." the kit replied softly, as if unsure it was safe to talk to this she-cat. "Spear? No, no, not a good name for a cat who needs to be trusted in our clan. You're not a clan cat yet, so you can't have a clan name. How about... Tabby?" "But my name is Spear..." "Tabby it is!" "Um... who are you?" the newly renamed Tabby asked. "Where am I? Who's Flufflepelt and Coldstar?" "Fluffypelt and Coolstar." the she-cat corrected. "And I suppose I should explain all this properly instead of gossiping your ears off." Chapter 3 "So, welcome to ThunderClan." the tortiseshell cat said, laying next to Tabby. "I'm the medicine cat, Scatterleaf. Our leader is Coolstar and our deputy is Twistfoot. We took you in because you were hurt after the battle." "Scatterleaf?" Tabby's eyes were full of confusion. She was trying to process all this, but it was hard. When she finally realized where she was, she leaped out of her moss nest. "A clan!" she gasped, half because of the realization, half because of the pain she felt when leaping up with her sore muscles. She also felt a sharp pain down the right side of her face all the way down to past her shoulder, but ignored it for now. "No! We couldn't have lost!" "You mean the battle?" Scatterleaf asked, gently nudging Tabby back to her nest with her tail. "Yes, BloodClan lost. They tried to take the land we were born and raised on, the land that our ancestors' ancestors made for us, and the land that we plan on living on until death comes to us all." Tabby ignored the medicine cat. "What happened to father? And my sister, Slice? Were they killed? Oh no, leader was going to make Slice and I his servants! Now he'll never let us work for him..." she covered her face with her forepaws, distressed. Scatterleaf sat, silent. After a few moments, she lay her tail over Tabby's shoulders and asked, "What would you do as his servant?" Tabby's soft cries stopped "... I would help him kill his enemies, just like father taught me. I would get food, and I could tell the leader not to hurt any of my friends. If someone tried to hurt my friends, I could kill them. I could kill cats and take their land so we could have a better place to live..." the kit's voice faded to a whisper and finally went silent when she noticed how horrified Scatterleaf looked. "What's wrong?" "You don't really want to kill... do you?" Scatterleaf asked, stunned. She took a step back from the kit. "Do you really want to take someone else's life, end all they have worked for, for your own gain? So that you could eat, you would kill another cat and take his home?" "Why not?" Tabby asked. "Father always told me that if you want something and someone stands in your way, you kill them. That's how cats work." "That's how BloodClan works." Scatterleaf padded towards a tunnel on the far end of the den that looked like the exit. "That's not how ThunderClan works. I'll be back, I'm going to talk with Fluffypelt." Chapter 4 "You're crazy, Fluffypelt. Mouse-brained! Bees in your brain!" Tabby twitched her ears, creeping closer to the entrance to the medicine den. She could hear an unknown tom speaking to an unknown she-cat and Scatterleaf. "You know Fluffypelt, Coolstar, she's never wrong." Scatterleaf said, then paused. "... but this time, I'm not sure. Fluffypelt, that kit's been raised thinking it's okay to kill whoever she wants whenever she wants. She's BloodClan, through and through, how will you ever teach her to be decent?" "I will." the unknown she-cat meowed. "It's another one of those feelings, those emotions deep in my heart that tell me what to do when my brain fails me. My heart is telling me that this kit is worth saving, worth teaching, worth keeping with us." Tabby nearly gasped. The she-cat spoke in such a way that it seemed common sense to believe her. She had a tone to her voice; it was halfway between sweet and stern. It seemed to pull a cat in, and tell them that she was trustworthy. But she also smelled like milk. Did she have kits? More importantly, would she let Tabby nurse? The kit was hungry, not having eaten since a full day before the battle. However, she stayed in the den. She could barely move from her nest; the strange feeling on the left side of her face all the way down to her shoulder was painful whenever she tried to move too far. "I cannot go against Coolstar's words," the she-cat went on, "But I trust my father will at least consider the thought that we cannot judge all cats by their family, and that everyone can be changed. This kit didn't choose to be BloodClan, so I want to give her a chance to live happily in ThunderClan." There was a long silence. Suddenly, Coolstar sighed and spoke. "Alright, my daughter, you may do as you wish. But just so you know, if that kit hurts another clanmate or shows any other signs of bloodlust for us, she will be thrown out in a heartbeat." "Yes, Coolstar." Fluffypelt replied. Tabby could hear Coolstar's heavy pawsteps padding off, but Scatterleaf and Fluffypelt remained. "Fluffypelt..." Scatterleaf spoke hesitantly. "Are you sure... are you sure that... them dying... isn't clouding your judgement?" There was a short pause before Fluffypelt spoke. "No. My kits have nothing to do with this. It would be nice to... have another kit, but I am not trying to replace them with the BloodClan kit or anything of the sort." Scatterleaf made a sound like she didn't believe her, but changed the subject. "She's up, do you want to see her?" Chapter 5 Tabby quickly walked back to her nest. She had to limp, as her left foreleg hurt, but she was able to make it to her nest before the two she-cats entered the den. First was Scatterleaf, who immediately padded to the wall where herbs were stored. Behind her was a long-furred brown she-cat with black paws and beautiful gray eyes. Her fur looked soft and her appearance itself made her seem kind and wise. "Is this her?" she asked. "Yes, this is Tabby." Scatterleaf didn't look away from her herbs. She licked one paw and reached it into a crack. When she pulled it out, it had little black seeds on it. She pulled off one, laying it on a leaf, and put the rest back into the crack. Tabby looked back at Fluffypelt. "Hi." the kit waved her tail akwardly to the cat that had apprently saved her life. Fluffypelt padded closer until she was sitting next to Tabby. She leaned down and looked at the kit's left shoulder and face. "Ouch. I'm sure that stings. You can blame Freezeglare for that, he's my mate. I saw the whole thing; he hit you so hard you flew a tree-length." Tabby winced at the thought, remembering the pain. She tried to turn and look at this injury that was on her left shoulder, but any position she sat in that would allow her to see it caused her pain. "Well, Tabby, my name is Fluffypelt." the brown she-cat smiled down at Tabby. "I will be your adoptive mother until Coolstar decides your fate." "Adoptive...?" Tabby's eyes were wide. "Is my mother dead? No!" Fluffypelt lay her tail over the kit's uninjured shoulder. "I don't know for sure. We won the battle, and BloodClan left. We checked around the Twolegplace, and there isn't a trace. If she is alive, she's left you." "Don't be too frank, Fluff!" Scatterleaf padded over, pushing a leaf with herbs in it with her nose. "She's just a kit and she's upset." She looked over at Tabby. "How about you just relax, little one. You need to eat these herbs, you didn't take them earlier. That little seed will help you sleep and numb some of the pain in your shoulder." Tabby nodded, carefully taking the leaf and choking down the bad-tasting herbs upon it. She left the seed, wanting to talk more to her new mother before sleeping. "How old are you, Tabby?" Fluffypelt asked. "What do you mean?" "I mean, how long have you lived? How many full moons have you seen?" Tabby sat back for a second, thinking about it. "... two." Chapter 6 "Two?" Fluffypelt couldn't help but gasp. "And you've already got a war wound that is worthy of a warrior. Making a kit fight at such a young age..." Scatterleaf nodded. "She can't be much older than two moons, she's tiny." Tabby's fur fluffed up. "I'm not tiny!" No one paid attention to this, mainly because it was interupted by a rumbling from her belly. She wrapped her tail around her paws and looked up at Fluffypelt. The she-cat realized instantly. "I suppose you're too young to be weaned, aren't you?" Tabby shook her head. "Alright then." Fluffypelt lay down, allowing Tabby to nurse. The kit suckled happily, filling her belly with the warm milk. When she finished, she curled up in her nest and ate the seed that was supposed to make her sleep. She drifted off to sleep quickly, leaving Fluffypelt and Scatterleaf to talk. "Tabby seems like an unusual name for a BloodClan cat." Fluffypelt commented, padding over to help Scatterleaf organize herbs. "Her real name was Spear." the medicine cat meowed. "I changed it. I didn't think the clan would be willing to trust cat with a name like that." "Good call." Fluffypelt nodded. "I fear they would make a connection to him." Scatterleaf nodded. There was a short silence before she spoke again. "So, you are going to keep her? I just want to know you're sure about this. This is a BloodClan kit. In the two moons she's lived, she's been taught that killing others is the natural way to live." "I've already said." Fluffypelt told her. "Everyone deserves a chance. Besides," she added, smiling, "Wheatpaw will be happy to hear she's an aunt again." Chapter 7 A sand-colored apprentice she-cat bounced back and forth on her paws, carrying a dead mouse in her jaws. Alongside her walked a brown mottled tom, a white she-cat apprentice, and a large dark gray tom. They all carried fresh-kill as they weaved through the forest towards their home. "Fi an't vait!" the sand-colored she-cat said, voice muffled through her fresh-kill. The white apprentice flipped her head around, flinging her fresh-kill onto her back so she could speak. "Why are you so excited, Wheatpaw?" she asked. "We're welcoming a murderer into our clan!" "I don't think she's killed anyone, Glitterpaw." Wheatpaw replied, tossing her fresh-kill on her back as well. "If she did, I don't think big sis wouldn't her come anywhere near the clan." "I don't know, she is BloodClan." Glitterpaw said doubtfully. "Tabbies can't change their stripes, you know." "Fluffypelt is trustworthy." the mottled tom meowed, "She's a great warrior and is almost never wrong. Right, Freezeglare?" He looked over to the large dark gray tom. "... almost never." Freezeglare replied. "But I'm not sure. That kit had every intention of killing me. If she was older I might have more than just a scratch on my paw. And I saw the way she attacked you, Wheatpaw, I wouldn't be so quick to accept her." "Don't be like that," Wheatpaw told him, "You're big sissy's mate! You gotta agree with her." The mottled tom purred with amusement and Freezeglare pushed the apprentice away with his paw. "Mates don't always agree on everything." he told her. "Oh, weird." Wheatpaw meowed. Up ahead she saw the camp entrance. Eager to see her new adopted niece, she ran towards it. The dead mouse fell off her back as she slipped through the bramble tunnel, but she didn't notice. Glitterpaw rolled her eyes and picked up the mouse for her, entering the camp after her. "Where is she? Is she awake now?" Wheatpaw asked the moment she was inside. She looked around; she saw several warriors going about thier daily business, sharing tongues and eating prey, but didn't see Fluffypelt. She raced over to the Nursery and peered inside. "Is she in here?" she asked. No, the den was empty. She peered into the Medicine Den. "Is she in here?" "Wheatpaw!" the apprentice looked up and saw a ginger aprentice tom padding up to her. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm looking for the new kit." Wheatpaw told him. "Where is she, Orangepaw?" "I think big sis took her to play in the stream just outside camp with Scatterleaf." Orangepaw told her. "The let's go! I wanna meet my niece!" Wheatpaw grabbed Orangepaw by his ear and started dragging him towards the bramble tunnel. "She's my niece too, and I'm not yowling or dragging anyone by their ear." Orangepaw swatted away his sister, then followed her out of the tunnel. Chapter 8 Tabby splashed through the water, snipping at the tiny fish that swam by. Scatterleaf and Fluffypelt watched from the shore. Scatterleaf, who had shorter fur than Fluffypelt so could swim easier, sat with her forepaws in the water, ready to leap in if Tabby were to start sinking. The little kit continued splashing, even giggling a bit when one fish darted past her nose and sent a spray of bubbles in her face. "You are a good swimmer." Fluffypelt commented. "That won't be much help in ThunderClan, since no one is really that good at swimming and you couldn't pay the warrior with the strongest stomach to even lick a fish." she stuck her own tongue out in disgust. "I like fish." Tabby told her. She attempted to grab another fish, but it was alerted by her prescence far before she was even in reaching distance. "Mother was trying to get me to eat some instead of milk before the battle. They didn't taste as good as milk, but they were still yummy." "So your mother was trying to wean you. You're about that age anyway." Fluffypelt stepped away from the water when a small ripple from Tabby's splashes lapped at her paws. She really didn't want to get wet; getting soaked when your fur was twice as fluffy as the rest of your body wasn't pleasent. Suddenly, the three she-cats heard pawsteps approach. They turned around to see Wheatpaw and Orangepaw running up to the edge of the stream. "Is that her? Is it?" Wheatpaw leaned forward to get a better look at Tabby, but ended up falling into the water. She splashed to the surface and pulled herself up on the shore, not effected at all by Orangepaw's laughing. "Well? Is it?" she asked, unfazed. "Ah, Wheatpaw, I knew you would be excited." Fluffypelt stood and padded around to her younger sister's side. "Meet Tabby, my adopted kit." "Tabby?" Orangepaw asked. "Why not Tabbykit? I thought she was joining the clan." "Coolstar still isn't sure he wants her in ThunderClan for sure." Scatterleaf meowed from her spot by the shore. She didn't take her eyes off Tabby, who was clumsily attempting to make her way over to Wheatpaw and Orangepaw. Fluffypelt nodded. "I want you to keep in mind that she might not stay, you two. Especially you, Wheatpaw." she gave her younger sister a look. "I know you, you once fell in love with a mouse that was barely alive and cried for a moon when it died." Wheatpaw frowned. "I miss Tiny Foot..." "He was a mouse." Orangepaw sighed and facepawed at his sister's weirdness, then noticed his new neice making her way towards them. "Hello, Tabby." he said kindly. "Hi!" Tabby managed to splash her way over to shore and pulled herself out of the water, shaking out her short pelt and soaking the other three nearby cats. "Who are you? I haven't seen you before." "Tabby," Fluffypelt stepped in before Wheatpaw could go on an excited rant again, "These are my siblings, Wheatpaw and Orangepaw. They're apprentices." Tabby looked confused, and didn't seem to notice how annoyed Fluffypelt was at getting soaked with water. "But they're so small, how can they be your littermates?" she asked, Orangepaw's fur attempted to fluff out in annoyance, but as he was soaked it couldn't do so easily. "We're bigger than you." he said. "We weren't born in the same litter." Fluffypelt told her. "I was born, but then, moons later, my parents had these two." "Oooooh." Tabby nodded with understanding. "My mother only had one litter; Slice and I." Orangepaw's eyes grew wide and he looked up at his older sister. "...Slice?" Fluffypelt shook her head and waved her tail, as if to tell him not to comment on the name. "Yep, Spear and Slice." Tabby grinned. "But Scatterleaf changed my name... I liked Spear better." Orangepaw nearly choked. "S-slice and Spear?!" he glared at his older sister, who shook her head again. Wheatpaw didn't seem to noticed anything, in fact, she was so carefree that she leaped into the stream and dragged her neice with her. They splashed around in the water until the moon started raise, neither noticing how the names had surprised Orangepaw or Fluffypelt. Chapter 9 Back at camp, Tabby curled up in her nest in Scatterleaf's Den. The medicine cat padded silently out of the den and into the camp, where only a few cats sat awake. Fluffypelt, Freezeglare, and Brighteye were sitting in front of the Warrior's Den, chatting softly. In the entrance to the Apprentice's Den, she saw Wheatpaw and Glitterpaw finishing off a mouse that thier mentors had let them take earlier. Judging by how serious the adults and glitterpaw looked and how cheerful Wheatpaw looked, they all were talking about the same thing. Tabby. The she-cat padded over to the group of warriors, sitting down next to Fluffypelt. She never announced herself and was as quiet as the night around her, but the other three twitched their tails in her direction to show they knew she was there. Freezeglare, living up to his name, was glaring at his mate. "Fluffypelt, your judgement isn't reliable right now. You can't do something so crazy." he meowed. "She's just a kit, Freezeglare. You can't base her entire life on her first two moons." she countered. "She knows what she's getting into, why not let her make her own choices?" Brighteye wrapped her tail around her daughter's shoulders. "I trust her, and Coolstar is starting to see her side of things." "We care for our own clan." the tom growled. "It's not our duty to care for random kits! Even if she doesn't kill us when she's older, she's still not one of us. We might was well just bring kittypets into ThunderClan." Fluffypelt purred with laughter at the thought. "A kittypet in ThunderClan? Tabby is only two moons old and already has more courage and bravery than the strongest kittypet. She's already fought in a battle and she's a good swimmer. While the latter isn't as necessary, it's still a skill that certain grown warriors don't have." she poked at her mate. Freezeglare licked his chest in embarassment and looked away. "I-I fell in the stream! I could have drowned!" he replied. "It was the middle of a drought; it only went up to your belly fur." "This isn't about Freezeglare or his fear of water." Brighteye stated. "I'm not afraid of water..." "It's about how he should learn to trust the judgement of his mate." she continued. "You know she's right, and convincing the clan will be enough trouble without Fluffypelt's mate against her as well." Freezeglare was silent for a moment before he sighed. "Oh, alright then." He looked over at Scatterleaf. "Did you want something?" "No, I've just got nothing better to do." she replied, standing and stretching. "Has anybody seen Twistfoot? I need to ask him if the morning patrol can check on the herb garden for me." Chapter 10 A dark black tom shook out his fur. He had little of it left, for he was covered in scars. On his neck was a spiked red collar, and on his tail there was a ring with spikes. This was for fighting purposes; if he was pinned, he could smack the enemy with his tail and give himself the chance to escape. Next to him sat a golden she-cat with just many scars and similar acessories. Her eyes were red and her gaze seemed deadly. "Well?" she asked suddenly, looking at the tom. "Well?" the tom said, it sounded like a growl but was really his normal voice. He had a scar across his throat, making his voice gravely. "Well what?" "We attacked the clans, now what?" the she-cat stood and passed closer to him. The two were alone in the alley of the Twolegplace that rested near the clan territories. "We can't lauch another attack yet." the tom pushed the she-cat away. "So stop acting like you're in charge." "We're not badly hurt by our defeat." the she-cat pointed out. "We lost some kits and our leader died. As 'second in command's, we should take over." "I'm second in command." the tom poked her. "You're third in command, soon to be dead in nothing if you don't listen to me." "And you're going to be dead in nothing if you don't get us more territory. If you think we're so bad off, how are we going to recover with nothing but rats?" "Go." "No, I'm not leaving." "Go, or you'll lose your other daughter as well." "I don't care, she's the one named after you." the she-cat turned and padded away, flicking the tom in nose with her tail as she did so. "See you, Slice. If you don't have any plans by tomorrow, you're name's going to be Slice'd'." Slice growled as the she-cat left. "Why did you have to leave me in charge with her, Leader?" he muttered at thin air. He padded over to a box and sat atop it like a throne. "Carat?" he called. "I want a report of our fighters and the best place for ambushes. This fight isn't over." Chapter 11 Tabby yawned and blinked her eyes opento see Scatterleaf's tortiseshell face looking down at her. "Wake up, Tabby." the medicine cat poked the kit in the side. "It's important!" Tabby tried to speak, but just yawned again. She tried again, but this time only spouted gibberish. Giving up, she just lay her head back down on her paws. "No, no." Scatterleaf grabbed Tabby by the scruff, carrying her out of the den and into the cool morning outside. "You have to be up for this." Without protest, Tabby swung back and forth in the she-cat's jaws. Her sleepy eyes looked around the camp, and to her surprise, found that it was filled with life. Perhaps every cat in the clan was sitting around in the clearing, all staring at either her or a large white tom with black stripes that stood on the top of a rock. Scatterleaf set her down a little way away from the crowd then padded away. Tabby blinked back at all the eyes staring at her. She didn't know any of them, and only recognized a few from breifly seeing them around camp. However, she did recognize two apprentices that pushed their way through the crowd to get to her. "Tabby!" Wheatpaw and Orangepaw called, shoving past two other apprentices and squeezing in between some warriors. Wheatpaw, looking even more excited than usual, stopping right before she ran into the kit. Orangepaw, looking serious, staring trying to smooth out Tabby's messed up bed-fur. "What's going on?" Tabby asked them. "Coolstar's made up his mind, Tabby!" Wheatpaw bounced up and down in delight. At that moment, Scatterleaf returned with Fluffypelt at her side. Pushing Orangepaw aside, Fluffypelt took up the job of grooming the young kit. "Now it looks as though everyone's here." the white tom announced, standing and looking down at Tabby. "As I'm sure you all know, during the fight with BloodClan, a rogue kit was hurt and left in clan territory after they fled. We took it back here and healed it, much to the dismay of some. Though the kit was born in BloodClan and had every intention of fighting to her death the battle, she has done nothing wrong. After spending a few days here in ThunderClan, Scatterleaf and Fluffypelt have reported to me that she seems a normal kit and would make a valuble member of our clan. She is innocent and may not survive if we make her leave, and we are very low on warriors and apprentices since the battle. I think it would be foolish not to welcome her into our clan." He waved his tail. "Tabby please come forward." Swallowing nervously, sure that every cat in the clearing would pounce on her, the kit stepped forward. "I, Coolstar, welcome Tabby into ThunderClan and give her to Fluffypelt to take care of until she is old enough to be apprenticed. For today until you are five moons old, your name will be Tabbykit and you are now a kit of ThunderClan." Without another word, Coolstar hopped off the rock and disappered into his den. 'To Be Continued in Book 2 ' Category:Fanfiction Category:Rowanfall's Fanfiction